


A real date

by FallingPetalsGlowingHeart



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: I have no idea what to put in tags bc I've never done this before, and i miss them, but it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart/pseuds/FallingPetalsGlowingHeart
Summary: I had this idea and just had to write it because I couldn't stop thinking about it, even though I've never written fic before.Set in a few months when we're out of lockdown and things are more back to normal.
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just had to write it because I couldn't stop thinking about it, even though I've never written fic before.  
> Set in a few months when we're out of lockdown and things are more back to normal.

“I want to take you on a real date” Giovanni said.

“Huh?” Ranvir sat up from laying on his chest, glass of wine in hand. The two were relaxed on her sofa, watching another modern family rerun after Tushaan had gone to bed. Both were wearing cosy, scruffy clothes - leggings, jogging bottoms, hoodies, though the colourful adidas one she wore was his, and so big and comfy. She turned to look at him, placing her wine on the side table, “What?”

“I want to take you on a real date” he repeated, “treat you.”

She blushed, but was still confused. “Ok I know everything’s finally opened up, but where are we meant to go, especially when no one even knows we’re together?” She rambled, panicking.

“Leave it to me,” he interrupted, leaning forward he brushed her hair out her face and kissed her cheek, feeling her smile as he did so. Then they went back to their comfy tv watching, Ranvir turning back round to lay her head on his chest as he put his arm loosely across her waist.

The next evening her doorbell rang at 6:30 sharp. Tushaan was with her sister, but of course Schmizzles started barking as soon as the bell went, incase Ranvir missed it. She was just finishing getting ready, putting on the dark brown lipgloss she knew Giovanni liked, if for nothing else because it smelt of chocolate. Following the instructions Giovanni had texted her earlier - ‘ _dress up beautiful, you deserve it’_ \- she decided to go all out. She could practically bet on Giovanni wearing that same blue suit with the gold tie that was well known to be her favourite, so decided to wear blue to match. A blue pencil dress, synched at the waist with a gold belt to be exact. She paired it with some simple gold hoop earrings which were delicately hidden in her freshly blowdried hair. Once she’d finished applying the lipgloss she grabbed her shoes from the back of the wardrobe and ran downstairs. For these were not her typical day-to-day-presenting-GMB-heels but a nicer gold pair for special occasions. As she got downstairs she slipped them on before opening the door, taking a breath before she did so to compose herself.

“Hi” she said quietly , smiling, her eyes lighting up as she opened the door. And there Giovanni stood, in the expected suit. ‘Shouldve placed that bet’ she thought to herself.

“Wow” is all he could say at first - she took his breath away. After a few seconds of staring, taking in all her beauty, he remembered something, “oh these are for you,” he said, bringing his arms from behind his back, holding a bouquet of red roses.

“Oh my goodness. Thank you, they’re beautiful” Ranvir replied, touched by the gift.

“Just like you babygirl” he responded.

She quickly put the flowers in the kitchen before returning.

“Shall we?” Giovanni reached out his hand, and she took it carefully as she stepped out the door, her hand so small in his, as he lead her to the taxi. Ever the gentleman he opened the door for her before getting in himself. Once he sat and closed the door behind him he took another few seconds to look at her. But instead of saying anything he just kissed her temple, expressing more than he could with words, as their relationship was so easily communicated through small, yet intimate, gestures.

They reached the restaurant, a very fancy and upmarket place, though not Italian, as Giovanni had reminded her multiple times, he could make that himself. As they exited the car he could see her nerves written over her face, for she was both terrible at hiding her feelings, and he could read her like a book. But he knew it wasn’t him, but the publicity of this situation, making her stomach twist in knots. So far most of their relationship had been behind closed doors, starting with flirty moments then deep conversations in the training room, to now their quiet days in together, yet still not venturing outside the comfort of that. Well apart from the looks, and shoulder squeezes, and cheek kisses, and hand holding on national television. Apart from **that** they had settled down very privately - even the newspapers had stopped grasping at social media interactions to try and make stories now.

“Noone’s gonna know” he whispered down to her, squeezing her hand, their fingers intertwined.

“How do you know?” She looked up at him, eyes wide.

“I have my ways” he smirked, and lifted their hands to kiss hers, “now come on”

As they got inside they were very quickly taken to a table at the back, not in a different room, but still extremely private. “Well that was speedy,” Ranvir laughed as he pulled the seat out for her. “See I told you no one would see us,” he winked as he sat down himself.

The evening was filled with laughter, the few stories they hadn’t heard from each other in training, and lots of good food and wine, with the two of them spending most the time holding hands across the table.

“Would you like a look the dessert menu?” The waiter asked.

They shared a look they both knew meant yes and were soon presented with said menu.

“What do you think?” He asked, yet again without an actual conversation, knowing they’d be sharing something between them.

“Hmmm well the cheesecake sounds nice, but so does the chocolate cake, and the tiramisu...” she pondered, reading down the menu. Reaching the end she turned it over to see ‘after dinner cocktails’. Straight away her eyes found it half way down the page - espresso martinis. She looked up at him, raising her eyebrows.

“Why do you think I picked here?” He looked so proud of himself.

They ordered the martinis, and the cheesecake too for good measure.

“Cheers” she said, raising her glass.

“To what?”

“To our first real date” she replied, smiling coyly

“Cheers” they clinked glasses and took a sip.

“Wow that is strong” she laughed.

“Ah not as strong as we make them in Italy” he quipped back, laughing at her reaction, “and hey, no martini no party”.

She winked at him in response, another wordless moment, but both knew exactly what was being said.

The glasses were half empty , the cheesecake had been finished, and their seats had gradually drifted to be nearly next to each other, though they were still hand in hand.

“I had a really nice time tonight” she gushed, squeezing his hand, “thank you”.

He broke the hand holding to move his arm around her, and pull her close, leaving another kiss on her head, her favourite feeling. She looked up at him and smiled for a few moments, a thousand words being exchanged in that look. It felt like it was just the two of them, no restaurant, no waiters, no other people (not that there were any near them anyway). She lifted her far hand and stroked his face, before leaning in to kiss him, softly. Of course he kissed her back, it was quick, but still so special, this moment between them.

As they pulled back, they mirrored each other, both biting their lips (him tasting that chocolate lipgloss), remembering where they were, and returning to their martinis.

Finally leaving the restaurant, after Giovanni had payed (he insisted), they were giddy and extremely giggly, no doubt thanks to the drinks. Walking arm in arm they headed to the taxi ready to take them back to Ranvir’s house. He helped her walk as she wobbled

“I really don't think I feel it you know”, she said, toppling slightly, “the martini”

“Sure” he laughed, gripping onto her waist to stop her stumbling too much

“No really I’m totally fine,” she laughed back, “it’s just the shoes”. To be fair she wasn’t completely lying, she had remembered why they weren’t everyday shoes, while the pain in her feet reminded her of her dance shoes.

As they rode back in the the taxi they sat in comfortable silence, his hand on her thigh, her head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't planned originally but in writing the first this came to me so here you go x

When they finally got back to her house Ranvir couldn’t take the shoes off quickly enough, though the memories associated with the pain felt kind of nice. Weird how pain could feel almost comforting when the memories - dancing with Giovanni- were so joyful.

“Dance with me” she twirled towards him, as he removed his own shoes. “Pleaseeee” she pleaded as she reached her arm out towards him and pouted.

After taking off his suit jacket and his own shoes he took her hand and she spun under his arm.

“Position!” She instructed.

“Ah ok are you the teacher now?” He said, rolling up his sleeves and noticing the martinis had definitely had more of an effect on her.

“Easy sailor, POSITION” she said sternly, herself already in the frame to dance, standing with her eyes closed. He slotted nicely into her hold, although without her dance shoes she was even shorter than he was used to so he had to bend his knees a fair bit.

“And to what music” he said raising an eyebrow, which she noticed opening one eye.

“Oh... Alexa play my strictly playlist” she yelled into the house, and with that _‘you are the sunshine of my life’_ by Stevie Wonder started playing (though this version was far slower than what they quickstepped to) and they looked at each other, both unable to stop the large smiles that had spread across their faces.

They danced through the house, down the hall, around the kitchen, into the living room. She felt so at ease like this, so safe in his arms. She closed her eyes as they pivoted ( _‘peevot’_ she heard him in her head) and for a second she felt like she was gliding on air. But only for a second, before the reality of the martini (and wine) caught up with her and she had to break the hold.

“Are you alright?” He looked concerned, squeezing her shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry” she mumbled, resting one hand on her hip and the other on her head as the room spun.

“What you sorry for?” He asked, his hand dropping to squeeze her waist.

“Ugh force of habit," she was really trying to work on not apologising for everything, as he so often reminded her she didn't need to, "yeah just really feeling the martini you know, maybe it wasn’t just the shoes after all”

“Ah I see, I see” he pulled her in close, one hand on her back, pushing their bodies close, the other holding hers close to his chest. They just stayed like that for a few minutes and swayed, while the playlist had now moved on to _‘love you I do’_. She lay her head on his chest, feeling calm at the sound of his heart beat, but soon looked up as he started singing to her.

_“I never could have known_

_This would be,_

_Oh you and you alone,_

_Are all for me_

_I know you're the best_

_You've passed every test_

_It's almost too good to be true”_

She moved her hand from his back to round his neck as she looked up at him, their noses touching.

 _“You're the perfect man for me I love you I do”_ she sang back to him.

 _“I love you I do”_ they sang the final line together, quietly, closely, feeling each other’s words. They could feel this moment between them, the tension could be cut with a knife, but then the next song started.

“Awh it’s our song babygirl” Giovanni said after hearing only the first note. _‘I say a little prayer’_ playing through the speaker. He broke their hold, and span her away, only to bring her close again but this time side by side, their faces touching again. His right hand was splayed across her waist, while the left held her hand.

“Oh hey Patrick” she said, practically a whisper, but not needing to be any louder as they were so close, “I’ve missed you”

“How happy I am to be reunited with my wife, Paula,” he replied.

At this point of the song he decided to really get into recreating their strictly moment, scooping her up in his arms and spinning around the living round.

“What are you doing?” She laughed, “be careful!”

And then he realised he actually **had** been effected by the martini and wine, losing his balance and landing them both on the sofa. He must’ve spun them with great force as they landed lying down, with him on top of her. He adjusted himself so he was hovering over her, his arms propping him up either side of her head.

“Sorry bout that” he smirked, leaning down to kiss her right cheek, then her left, then her forehead, before going back to simply looking down at her.

As she looked up at him, and despite the amazing night they’d had (she couldn’t remember the last time she’d gone on a real date), she couldn’t help the intrusive thoughts creeping into her mind. ‘ _Why would someone like that be interested in me? Someone so kind? So thoughtful? So gorgeous? He could have anyone he wanted, all those girls on instagram who comment on his photos, or go to his shows, or tweet at him. Why me?_ ’

He couldn’t help but notice the doubt written over her and his face fell. “Hey hey hey what’s wrong?” He asked, wiping a tear from her face with his thumb.

“Sorry” she whimpered, sitting up and forcing him to do the same. “I forgot gin makes me weepy” she tried to joke, attempting to stop herself crying, but not looking at him.

They sat side by side on the sofa, her looking straight forward, he still looked at her, but his hands were fidgety.

“No really what is it, I thought you had a nice time, were having a nice time”. He looked at her with such concern, so much love, not that she looked back yet.

“I- I did, I -I am I mean” she finally looked back to him, and used one hand to squeeze his. “It’s just self doubt is such a powerful voice, and sometimes I let it get too loud, and...”

“And you don’t need to listen,” he interrupted. “Just listen to me”, he stopped fidgeting with his rings and took each of her hands in his, “you are a beautiful princess who deserves everything, no one else I’d rather be with, no one else I’ve had such connection with” he continued, reassuring her, and it was working.

“Thank you” she said quietly after he’d finished. Feeling guilty about ruining the night, she squeezed his hands, and finally smiled again, “I really did have a good time tonight”. And with that, and their bodies now turned back towards each other, she lent forward and planted a big kiss on his lips.

“That’s all the repayment I need” he smiled, biting his lip, before parting their hands, placing one behind her head and the other at her waist as he lay her down again and lent in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing everyone's tweets and cc conversations has brought me so much joy over these past few weeks, if verging on the point of consuming all my thoughts haha. But as someone who just observes from afar I just want to thank all you lovely people making edits and running cc's - i love it <3


End file.
